Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods of advertising and, more particularly, to Internet based advertising.
Background of the Invention
In a massive multiplayer online game (MMOG), for example World of Warcraft® or Second Life®, a very large number of participants who are communicatively linked via a network, such as the Internet, can interact in a commonly shared virtual environment, also known as a “virtual world.” For example, the participants can explore the virtual world, meet others, game with others, socialize, and participate in individual and group activities. MMOG participants also create and trade virtual items and virtual services with one another.
Over the last decade the popularity of MMOGs has grown significantly. Indeed, worldwide there are currently tens of millions of MMOG participants. With such large numbers, MMOG participants represent a lucrative target audience for advertisers. Currently, however, options to target advertising to MMOG participants are rather limited.